Truth or dare
by Thinker27
Summary: Drary smut. hard yaoi sex and real good lovin. If you don't like don't watch. All flames will be used to fuel firey passions and sex lifes of Harry and Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a normal night in the common room. But there was an expectance in the air as the boys and girls sat around waiting. Finally the cal went out. It was just an unusual ring coming from the clock on the wall but all students in years five and up knew it well. So all the students of those years stood and went for the door. A small first year asked "Where are you going?"

"Oh we're just going for special training," said Harry Potter.

"Yeah," said Ron Weasley "It's a new class used to get all older students from all houses to work together."

"Yes but is very difficult so only those in years five and up are allowed to attend," Hermione Granger explained.

"Oh thank you for telling me," The first year said her face a deep read. The famous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger had just talked to her.

"That was close," said Harry climbing out of the common room "now let's hurry the Room of Requirement will close with or without us in ten minutes."

"Right," replied both Ron and Hermione.

Ever since the war had ended the students of Hogwarts years five and up would gather at the Room of Requirement to play a free for all no-limits game of truth or dare. It could be quite fun and to make sure no teachers found out there was a time lock in the room. Every Friday it would turn into a special room the size of the great hall and from seven to seven fifteen it would open to a pre-decided password. All houses were invited and in truth it did cause inter house relations so it was beneficial to the school, but nobody had any doubts that headmistress McGonagall would give them detentions for the rest of their school career if she found out about what was asked and done.

"Ahh… made it… just in time," panted a tired Harry Potter.

"Go on… Harry," panted Ron.

"Yeah... Say the… Password,"

"Ok," said Harry his breath back "Giant's dick." And the door opened.

"Who in their right mind chose that as the password?" asked Hermione.

"Well we try to make the password a magical creature and something inappropriate," answered Ron.

"Ok I just no one has a fetish for Hagrid," Hermione explained. And with that they walked into the room.

"Finally everyone is here exclaimed an exasperated Ravenclaw student.

"Sorry," apologized Harry "We had to tell a first year what we were doing."

"Oh OK," said the Ravenclaw "Well in any case let's begin whose turn is it?"

"Oh that would be me," said an exited Ginny Weasley "Hmmm Parkinson truth or dare?"

"Dare me _bitch_," Pansey told her. While before if a Slytherine had called a Gryffindor a bitch it would cause a fight now it was just a playful tease meant to keep the person who was it fun.

"Ohhh you're gonna pay for that. Hmmm I dare you to kiss Goyle."

"Fine," Parkinson shouted and then placing a kiss on Goyle's lips. After she pulled away Goyle looked even more dumbfounded that before if that was possible.

"Hahaha. You should see the look on your face Goyle is Parkinson that bad of a kisser," Ron laughed.

"No it's just that I've never been kissed by a girl before that's all… Damn I just said that out loud." Goyle said. After that everybody started to crack up.

"Ok Parkinson," Ginny said tears streaming down her face from laughing so hard "it's your turn."

"Ok," Pansey said "Draco truth or dare."

"Ok I'm gonna have to say truth," he said

"Awww party pooper. Oh well I got a good one now take your Verutisyrum and answer my question." The Verutisyrum was very diluted but one drop was good for one question so the students used it to keep the answers truthful.

"Ok," Draco said after taking the potion "what is your question?"

"Who do you think has the nicest ass in this room?"

"Damb," Draco said "I think Harry potter has the nicest ass, ok"

"What!!!" exclaimed Pansey "You're _gay?_ And you like Potter."

"Yeah okay happy now," Draco said looking down. But then he felt warm hands on his face and looked up to see the amazingly green eyes staring at him.

"Finally Draco," Harry said "I thought you'd never catch on."

"Wha...mmpphghh" Draco tried to say before a pair of soft sweet lips were pushing against his own. He stood frozen for a second before he closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly. Suddenly he was lying on the floor tongue wrestling with Harry Potter. It would have been perfect except for the cat-calling whistling from every which way. So he drew away from Harry, stood up, and dragged, Harry to a door that most people could have sworn wasn't there a minute ago.

"Wow this is a fun game tonight," Exclaimed and excited Lavender Brown exclaimed.

"Deffinatly," agreed Pavarti Patil.

"Ahh Draco," Exclaimed Harry "You do relies you couldn't be less obvious in your intent if you shouted out 'I GONNA FUCK HARRY POTTER' from the top of the school."

"Well I'm not too interested into subtly as I am into you," Draco said while pushing him into the king size bed in the middle of the room besides the bed the room was filled with burning candles and from a window in the wall the full moon shone brightly. And on a table next to the bed was lube. Harry was thankful for that because he could tell Draco would be rough.


	2. Chapter 2

**spo I got some reviews and since it seems you like my story I'll keep writing i know yays. But I must warn you this chapter may cause major blood loss due to major nosebleeds due to the intense sexiness of this chapter. Oh and p.s i don't own any of this exept the story line.**

Chapter 2

"Go on do it Harry," Draco said.

"No you first," Harry replied. They were both lying on the silk sheets of the bed neither of them wearing nothing but their birthday suits.

"Fine sine I'm the man in this relationship," Draco said.

"'The man'" Harry repeated "Then what does that make me?

"The man who is going to have a dick shoved up his ass," Draco replied before slowly starting to suck on Harry's dick.

"Oh Draco where did you learn to do this," Harry said lust dripping in his words.

"You pick these kinds of things up in slytherine," he said while teasingly nipping the end of Harry's dick.

"Oh..Oh Draco.. make me cum.. Oh.. Make me fucking cum Draco," Harry screamed his voice filled with desperate desire.

Draco chuckled "I didn't know you were such a horney slut. But don't worry your wish is my command." With that Draco starting slipping Harry's dick as far as it would go in his mouth. Caressing it with his tongue pumping whatever wouldn't fit.

"Draco…Draco… Faster..Faster please," Harry pleaded. And Draco, only wanting to please his little slut, did exactly as Harry asked.

"Is that better?" Draco asked lovingly.

"Yes.. Oh fuck yes. Hurry..and move..Draco…I'm about to cum," Harry moaned.

But Draco didn't move all he did was say "Now why would I do that. I want to know how good my lover really tastes." All Harry could do was moan at the sexy boy sucking his cock and claiming that he would swallow his cum.

Then Harry exploded. Cum burst from his dick, filling Draco's mouth with its deliciously salty taste.

"Oh…Draco," Harry panted "why would you do that?"

"Because you taste so good," Draco replied with a smirk "But remember now you have to do me now." With that Harry started to suck Draco's dick, loving how smooth it was in his mouth. All Draco did was moan while Harry's tongue massaged hi dick.

"Harry," Draco panted interrupting his beautiful moans of ecstasy "I'm gonna cum, You should move."

Harry smirked and said "I'm not letting you get away with swallowing me. So the best revenge I can think of is to swallow you."

Then Draco came fiercely into Harry's mouth gust like how Harry came in his mouth. "Ohh Harry you're so good with your tongue, but I'm wondering how do I taste. "

"Like heaven," Harry replied to Draco after swallowing him. After a minute of just relaxing Harry got on all fours and waited for Malfoy's wondrous dick to penetrate him. But it wasn't his dick that was in him first, it was his tongue. "Ohh," Harry groaned "Why are you using your tongue and not your lovely dick?"

"Because," Draco said with a smirk "if I go straight in with my dick it would hurt like the dickens."

"I don't care Draco," Harry cried "I'm already hard from the thought of you being in me. Just put it in or else I'll do it."

"No," Draco stated with a smirk. 'How is Harry gonna get my dick into his tight little ass' Draco wondered to himself. Then before he knew it he was laying on his back with Harry pinning him to the bed.

"Faster that you thought aren't I" Harry said his lips barley a centimeter from mine. With that he kissed me teasingly before pulling away. Then before I could say anything he was shoving my dick up he sweetly tight ass. I saw him falter for a moment and that is when I took my chance.

I flipped him over my dick still in his ass and whispered his ear "You win Harry you get a dick mercilessly shoved up your ass."

With that I started to slowly move in and out of him until he moaned and said "Faster Draco faster." I complied with him and moved in and out of him as fast as I could. That is what we did for over an hour both of us moaning and groaning are heads off. Afterwards we just snuggled for a half hour resting before getting up taking a quick shower together and then getting dressed. Afterwards we went back into the main room thinking no one would be there. They were dead wrong.

**Hey there you got the awsome sex part but the story ain't over. i need more reviews or else I'll either kill harry and Draco or turn them Dum Dum dum Straight! so in other words review OR ELSE Buh-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok spo you know the drill I don't own the caracters or setting blahh blahh blahh I think we all know this seriously but i don't want to be sued so ok story time.**

Chapter 3

Harry walked out of the little bedroom to see that all the girls from the game had stayed and even a few guys. He was confused so he did what he always did when he was confused, he went to ask Hermione what was going on.

"Well it should be pretty obvious." Hermione said with an air of all-knowingness.

"Well I'm clueless so tell me," I asked her.

"Well they all, including me, wanna know how it was." She explained.

"How..How what was," I asked hoping beyond hope that she wasn't asking what I thought she was asking.

"How sex with Draco Malfoy is. Come on spill." Hermione relied.

Harry slumped beside her in defeat "was it that obvious?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she said "I mean first he drags you into a room which everyone saw was a bedroom, second we hear some major moaning and shouts of 'Fuck Me Draco'," at this Harry blushed. He hadn't realized how loud they had been. "And finally," Hermione continued not even noticing the embarrassed look on Harry's face" you both walk out of that room with huge smiles on your faces. So basically the whole school will know by tomorrow. Now tell me was it good?"

"Well," Harry said "yeah it was amazing but I'm sorry but you aren't getting anymore from me that that."

"Awww spoil-sport," Hermione laughed "But can I ask one thing?"

"Go ahead," Harry said wondering what she was going to ask.

"Did you top or bottom?" she asked the same lust that had been in Draco's eyes during sex was in her eyes but he knew it was for a different reason.

"Fine, I bottomed," Harry said sheepishly.

"Yes I was right, pay up Pavarti," Hermione said with glee on her face as Pavarti handed her ten galleons.

"Wait you made a bet on who would top and who would bottom?" Harry screamed.

"Well yeah so what?" Hermione said.

He was about to go into a psychotic rage when two pleasantly cool arms came over is shoulders and crossed over his chest. "Hello love," Said the person belonging to the arms.

"Hi Dray whats the matter?" he asked Draco.

"Oh just making sure you didn't forget me," Draco said with a laugh "So Granger you made money off of us too?"

"Yeah" Hermione said, she looked a little more afraid when Draco was there.

Draco noticing this said with a laugh "Don't worry I don't bite." Taking a look at Harry he added "Hard."

Harry blushed and let out a small giggle "Don't let them know too much Dray. I think we should let them guess at what happened, for the most part." With that Hermione and all the girls within earshot let a big group fangirl squeal.

"So Hermione where's Ron and all the other guys?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Hermione getting back her composure "he left as soon as the groaning started saying something about how he was going to be sick."

"Oh Ok thanks Hermione." Harry said "So should we continue the game or go back to the dorms?"

"Oh continue the game deffinatly," Ginny said from his right. So they all got in a circle Harry taking his seat in Draco's lap.

"Ok," Pansey said "Draco it's your turn."

"Ok then. Harry truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare me babe," Harry said.

"Ok then," Draco said then whispered something in Harry's ear.

"Oh pick something else Dray I'm still full from last time," Harry said. With that the whole room broke out in fan girl cries, and Draco and Harry started to laugh their heads off.

"Gotcha. That was the dare to get all the girls to give a fan girl scream," Harry said. Then all the girls stared to pout and Harry said "Fine." With hat he turned around, still in Draco's lap, and started to make out. Again the room broke out in fan girl screams. "OK," harry laughed pulling his lips away from Draco and turning back around to face the girls "I think you've had enough for tonight. Besides I'm tired and need to get back to bed." Most of the girls sighed but agree to it, it was getting late. The girls told Harry and Draco that next week's password would be 'Gay Dragon Sex' and they all headed back to their dorms.

**Ok well sorry it was wy to short i know but next chapter will be better. Ok so heres the deal I'm gonna try to update this every sunday so that I can keep ahead of the story here. truthfully i'm working on chapter 5 so you don't have to worry about me not pulling through the next few weeks. So read and review or else (See previouse threat on chapter two) and flames will turn into fire passionat gay sex. Buh-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone cheer because the next chapter is up not read or I'll call apon the powers of yaoi (which are like the strongest powers in the world)and do unspeakably horribl stuff to you. Well enjoy.**

The week that followed was amazing. All Harry really remembered was that he spent every chance he got with Draco. They sat next to each other in every class they had together and constantly found little alcoves in the castle in which to make out but oddly enough no one questioned their relationship. The teachers who still seemed to be ignorant of what was going on between them saw them as new interhouse friends and hoped that the rest of the school would follow in their example. This actually did happen a lot more. I mean the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were never fighting and were always somewhat close became even closer and even a bunch of Slytherines started making friends out of their house. But it seemed that the whole student body seemed to know about Draco and Harry's relationship. It got annoying after the millionth kid asked 'how good is he in bed, really?' so they started to get their close friends to walk around them from class to class so as to keep the vultures away.

Then the day came. It was Friday the day of truth or dare and all the students who knew about it were excited. But something happened during their last class, Potions. They were only taking notes that day so Draco was giving Harry a hand job while harry took notes for both of them when Draco's father burst through the dungun door. Harry quickly put his dick away and Draco went to looking bored.

"Draco Hyperion Malfoy what is this I hear about you dating a boy," Mr. Malfoy screamed.

"Luscious please settle down," Professor Slughorn said.

"I will not calm down Horus." Mr. Malfoy yelled "Draco is it true are you really dating Harry Potter?" he said slightly softer as so that Professor Slughorn wouldn't hear.

"Yes I am father and you will just have to deal with that," Draco stated defiance coming out of his eyes.

"Draco why, if you're gay how will you continue the Malfoy family?" Mr. Malfoy asked desperately.

"I'll figure that out when I get out of school father," Draco's eyes softened at the sadness in his father's voice "but please just let me enjoy this for now then think about the future." Mr. Malfoy sensing the sincerity in Draco's voice just nodded and left the room.

"Well," Professor Slughorn said interrupting the silence "since this class has been sufficiently interrupted may I be so bold as to ask Draco, who is the lucky man?" With that both Harry's and Draco's cheeks went bright red and unfortunately Professor Slughorn got the idea and started chuckling. "Well now that is a bit of a shocker isn't it," Professor said and continued to chuckle.

So finally it was seven o' clock and every one of years five and up went to the Room of Requirement. They started the game and it was pretty interesting. They learned that after their kiss and Draco turning out to be gay Pansy had started to go out with Goyle. Everyone got a good laugh from that but didn't say anything against it. Also they learned Draco and Harry weren't the only inter house relationship. Luna Lovegood had started going out with Blaise Zambini a Slytherine and a friend of Draco, and according to Blaise Luna's last name was a good description of her.

It was real fun but slightly annoying when every girl dared them to do something perverted. Eventually though they had to stop because of severe blood loss due to major nose bleeds.

"OK Ron," Harry said "Truth or dare?"

"Truth you bloody poof," Ron said teasingly.

"OK," Harry replied "are you really ok with me being gay and dating Draco?"

"'Course. I mean I guess I can learn to deal with Mal… I mean Draco but just try to keep your hands off of him while I'm around."

"Hmm I'll try but I can't make any promises about Draco," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh you know you love it," Draco said.

"Never said I didn't love," Harry replied.

"Ok well before those two start to make-out… Neville truth or dare?"

"Oh ahh um dare," Neville replied slightly shocked to be asked.

"Hmm Oh I know," Ron said "I dare you to Tell us who you think is the cutest person here."

"OH well um," Neville said turning the shade of Ron's hair "I think Lavender is the cutest one here."

"Awww Neville I think your cute too, well I mean hansom." Lavender said running over and giving Neville a small peck on the lips before sitting next to him holding his hand. Just then a loud pop was heard from the corner.

"Well well well what do we have here?" George Weasley asked.

"Oh it seems to be a game of truth or dare," Fred said. After the war everyone had thought that Fred had died but as it turned out the Avadra Kedavra spell had only grazed his arm causing him to have the appearance of being dead for a few hours. Of course most people were scared to see a supposedly dead man walking but they were very happy to see that he had lived.

"Yes I see that but I was wondering what sick perverted mind dared harry to sit in Malfoy's lap," George said.

"True true so which of you are making them do this?" Fred asked. At this everyone laughed because they had assumed that the whole world would have known by now that Harry and Draco were dating.

"Whats so funny," George asked

"Yeah we hate being the ones laughed at. We much prefer to be the laughers so if you would kindly let us in on the joke," Fred told them.

"Well here's the thing," Harry started.

"Me and Harry are dating," Draco finished blunt as ever.

"Well finally," George said.

"Yeah I thought you two would never hook up," Fred continued.

"Wait you knew this would happen?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Yep remember that hat we gave you for Christmas, the real ugly one?" Fred asked.

"Of course I got rid of that as soon as I could," Harry replied to angry at the twins to lie.

"Well it had an interesting little feature." Fred said.

"Yep if you wear it for more than an hour it will search your head and find out the person you currently like," George continued.

"If you had kept it longer than a day we would have told about this so you could use it on your friends but you threw it out," Fred said with a shrug.

"Hmm so Last Christmas," Draco said smirking "So will you tell me when you started liking me."

"Sorry not gonna happen love. Oh and by the way what else did that hat do guys?" Harry asked Fred and George.

"Nothing," said Fred.

"Why do you ask?" George.

""Oh because I know you and I know you wouldn't settle for just learning who I liked," Harry said.

"Well since you did figure us out," Fred started.

"I guess we should tell you that it went into your mind and told us when you started liking Draco," George continued.

"Don't forget that it gave us a few dreams he had," Fred added.

"Oh that's right how could I forget. Our little Harry has such a dirty mind," George said. With that Harry's face flashed bright red. He was thinking of all the dreams he had had of Draco and was wondering which ones they had seen.

"Oh please do tell," Draco said.

"No no no you don't want to see them Dray," Harry said slightly afraid.

"Oh now I HAVE to see them now so come on guys, pweas," Draco said giving George and Fred such a cute face Harry was afraid he wouldn't be able from controlling himself from pouncing on him.

"Ok ok turn off the puppy eyes," Fred said smirking.

"Never knew a Malfoy could look so cute," George said.

"I'd be careful though," Harry told them "He likes to bite."

"Well moving on from the horny couple lets show you some of our favorite dreams of Harry," George announced.

"Featuring a very slutty Draco Malfoy," Fred added. The room filled with so many fangirl screams. With that Fred and George cast a spell and a big screen appeared and lots of comfy chairs and couches. As soon as everyone was either seated or had left, AKA all the boys left and all the girls stayed, Fred pointed at the screen and the lights went lower and there was that black and white circle countdown from 5.

**Well did you like it. if you say no evil little devil creatures will pop out of the ground and do the most unspeakable things to you. So you want to know whats gonna happen in the next chapter well all I'm gonna say is Bow Wow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is what you've been waiting for so don't let me keep you waiting**

Chapter 5

When the show started to play everyone, besides Harry, were very confused. Harry on his little love seat with Draco hid his head in Draco's robes not wanting to see the images he knew would happen. On the screen was Draco Malfoy he was reading a book in bed and looking slightly bored. Then from off to the side of the screen came a whimper and the movie Draco turned his head to see what it was.

"Not now Harry I'm not in the mood," movie Draco said looking off the screen. Then movie Harry came on screen and presented the kinkiest thing anyone in that room had ever seen. Movie Harry wasn't wearing anything but a collar and leash with paw gloves and shoes on his hands and feet.

"Please master, fuck me," Harry said in such a cute voice the real Draco was tempted to fuck the Harry hiding in his robes that very instant but he kept control of himself and saved to memory the outfit the Harry in the movie was wearing planning on using it sometime soon.

"Well I'm not sure Harry I'm pretty tired right now," the Draco in the movie said.

"No no master I'll do it myself you just relax," The movie Harry said.

"Fine go ahead," The movie Draco simply stated. With a smile the Movie Harry went straight for the movie Draco's clothes taking them off and putting the next to the bed. Then the movie Harry started sucking off the movie Draco's hard on.

"Mmm Your so good with your lips," movie Draco moaned.

"Thank you master," movie Harry purred sucking harder on movie Draco's dick until he came into movie Harry's mouth, which swallowed it all enthusiastically. "May I ride you now master," movie Harry asked movie Draco.

"Go ahead," movie Draco said. Then movie Harry stood up and positioned his tight little hole over movie Draco's dick and the sat down right on movie Draco's dick letting out a little moan.

"Ohhh your so big master," movie Harry moaned.

"And you're so tight," movie Draco said. With that movie Harry started squatting u and down on movie Harry while movie Draco jerked him off.

They did this for a few minutes until movie Harry moaned "Master I about to cum."

"Good," movie Draco said putting his mouth on movie Harry's dick. Movie harry came inside movie Draco's mouth filling it so much a few drips slipped out between his lips. Movie Draco moaned at the increased tightness of movie Harry's ass and he came deep inside of movie Harry. Movie Harry licked up the drops of his cum off movie Draco's lips. Then he pulled off movie Draco's dick and cleaned it off with his tongue. Then movie Harry fell asleep in Movie Draco's lap.

The room filled with so many cheers when the movie was over that Draco had to cover his and Harry's ears.

"Harry its over you can get up," Draco said soothingly brushing hair off his forehead.

"Thanks Dray," Harry said coming up.

"Hey I hope you know we need to something know," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"Wha… what do you mean Draco," Harry asked dreading the answer.

"We are going to slip out of this room and then we are going to act out another of your dreams," Draco said teasingly " I never knew how naughty you were.

**Ok so listen the next chapter will be longer I hope0 but I'm sdtill working on it so if next sunday there isn't a chapter that either means that I didn't finish in time or that nobody sent me reviews sooget the hint and review _or else_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Easter!!! Here is the next chapter to truth or dare oh and since I keep forgetting I don't own any of he Characters or locations, but i do own the amazing smut.**

Chapter 6

Harry having overcome his embarrassment over his dreams as another played across the screen but he did blush a little when he came into view on the screen. But he just laid his head in Draco's lap and relaxed and watched his perverted fantasies relishing the thought that might soon be a reality.

On the screen the movie Draco was talking to movie Harry off screen "just put it in Harry It'll look great," movie Draco said.

"O… Ok," movie Harry said moving onto screen in a very frilly and very tight maids outfit. "But are sure it looks good I mean it's a little tight," Harry continued.

"It looks amazing on you babe," movie Draco told him "in fact I don't think I can keep my hands off of you." Then movie Draco grabbed movie Harry and started to make out with him. Movie Draco started taking off his shirt so movie Harry tried to take of his outfit but the movie Draco stopped him.

"Wha…What's wrong Dray?" movie Harry asked slightly nervous.

"Nuh-uh you aren't taking that off," movie Draco aid.

"But then how are we gonna do this?" movie Harry asked both scared and curious. Movie Draco then whispered something in movie Harry's ear and movie Harry blushed, "Are… are you sure Dray."

"Positive," movie Draco said, and then it the blink of an eye he was fully undressed and behind movie Harry, "Ready." Movie Harry couldn't talk so he just nodded then he just started thrusting into movie Harry's barley exposed ass with the maid outfit still on. This went on only for a few minutes when movie Harry moaned and a very large wet spot appeared on his outfit.

"Oh no I made you soil your outfit I guess we had better finish up," movie Draco laughed. He thruster into movie Harry a few more times before he groaned and slowly pulled out of movie Harry cum covering his cock and dripping out of movie Harry's ass.

"Ok everybody," Fred said in the real world.

"We only have time for one more clip," George continued.

"But before you all get sad we'll be showing these every other week," Fred told them.

"And if we ever do run out of the infinite dirty fantasies of our dear Harry Potter," George said with a wink at Harry.

"We will let you choose from your favorites which ones to show," Fred explained.

"But without further adoué," George said.

"Let's watch the final harry Potter Fantasy," Fred ended. The screen counted down again and the screen showed a very naked Harry Potter, blindfolded and with his hands tied above his head. He was on a platform in the middle of the room. It was a pretty nice room with soft carpeting and decent lighting. Then somebody walked in fro off screen. It was a very sexily clad Draco Malfoy. He was almost as equally naked as movie Harry, almost. He did have a leather biker cap, a pair of leather suspender straps things (sorry don't know what it's called) and in his hand was a leather whip.

"So I hear you've been a very bad boy," movie Draco said in a very sensual voice.

"I… I'm n…n…not sure," movie Harry stuttered.

"Oh come now of course you do and you know you need to be punished," movie Draco said snapping the whip with the last word.

"Y…y…y…yes master," movie Harry stuttered.

"Good now take this like a man I may reward," movie Draco said with a smirk.

"Y…y…yes master," movie Harry stuttered. Then the movie Draco started whipping the movie Harry but not in a punishing kind way more like a sexy way and instead of shrieks of agony movie Harry groaned and moaned din pleasure. And every time he struck movie Harry movie Draco would kiss and suck the spot where he had struck.

"How are you feeling my naughty little boy," movie Draco asked.

"I… I'm f…fine," movie Harry said.

"Well good because it's time for the real pleasure," movie Draco said and with that he put the whip around his neck and started to finger fuck movie Harry. "Do you like it naughty boy," Draco asked.

"Y…yes," movie Harry gasped "Oh fuck yes." Then with a loud crack Draco had whipped Harry on the back.

"What did I say about cursing naughty boy," movie Draco asked.

"That I'm not allowed to, I'm sorry master," movie Harry whimpered.

"Good, now then where was I oh yes," movie Draco asked. Then without any warning he pulled his fingers out of movie Harry but before movie harry could whimper, he thrusted back with his cock at full force. "Are you enjoying this naughty boy?"

"Yes master," movie Harry said "It feels so good." They did this for the next few minuets not talking and only making the occasional grunt.

"Ok naughty boy," movie Draco finally said "I want you to touch yourself."

"Yes master." With that movie Harry started to pump his own cock until he said "M…master I'm about to cum."

"Good good," movie Draco said "I want you to cum hard." Without a word movie Draco moved his hand to movie Harry's hard cock and pulled the hand that was pumping it off then he started t pump it himself enjoying the sounds the boy under him was making. Suddenly movie Harry gave a particularly loud groan and came all over movie Draco's hand.

"Good, good now clean my hand with our tongue," movie Draco said. Without a word started to lick the hand his master had given him. The scene was so sexy movie Draco came explosively deep inside movie Harry.

"Good boy," movie Draco said. Then the movie was over.

"Ok everybody," Fred shouted to everybody as the lights slowly brightened so as to not blind anyone.

"You don't need to go to your dorms but you can't stay here," Fred finished. Everyone got up and started to leave. When Harry started to get up Draco just pulled him back down. So Harry just waited with him until they and the Weasley twins were the only ones left.

**Ok I'm alittle upset with my readers. If you don't like my story then fine but if you do I would apreciate a Little feed back. So listen up good if don't get any reviews at all i will erase the story not just discontinue it but full on deletion I'm sorr it had to come to this but I just really want some comfermation that people read it and like my story. Ii don't even care if idf It's critasism as long as I get reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy loyal readers I have lots of things to tell but first here is my chapter. I don't own anything from Harry Potter but wouldn't it be cool if i did i could make a branch off sereies about Draco and Harry's relationship but I babble let the smut begin.**

Chapter 7

"Look George its Hogwarts favorite couple," Fred said.

"Ha-ha Fred," Harry said going slightly red.

"Yes Ha-Ha, oh and by the way I'm guessing you two enjoyed the show yourselves,"  
Draco said with an evil smirk "Maybe even a little too much."

"What are you talking about Malfoy," George said.

"Oh not much jus that you seem too really enjoy the clips," Draco replied his smile sill on his face.

"What are you talking about Dray?" Harry asked completely lost.

"Oh didn't you notice, Fred and George were snogging the whole time," Draco said still smiling. Harry was dumbfounded for a second then he started to laugh.

"Well that would explain why every time I go to the Burrow there's so many loud bangs and bumps up there," Harry said. Then the twins who had been completely at a loss forwards started to laugh as well.

"Good eye on ya mate," George said.

"Yeah I thought no one would notice even though we were trying to be preety obvious about it," Fred said.

"So you admit that you two are Gay," Harry asked.

"Yep," the twins replied.

"And that you are horny bastards who fuck their own twin," Draco said.

"Yep," the twins said before Harry could either apologize for his boyfriend's behavior or punch said boyfriend in the mouth.

"Wait you guys' are a couple?" Harry asked.

"Yup we are," George said.

"If you want proof then here you go," Fred said smirking.

"Fred, wha…," George started but was stopped due to Fred tackling him to the ground where they started to make out.

"Ok Fred please I'm horny enough as it is," Harry said getting harder at the sight of the tins making out.

"Really Harry, and how about you're little fuck of a boy friend, don't you think he is even hornyer than you," Fred said.

"Yah I'm surprised he isn't rapping you as we speak," George said.

"I'm sorry but I do have more class than that," Draco said "I'm going to at least wait until you two leave the room."

"Yeah that's righ… wait what?" Harry asked confused. Suddenly both the twins smirked and apparated out of the room.

"So Harry, are you ready?" Draco asked smirking.

"Wha…what are you talking about" Harry asked knowing full well what his boyfriend meant.

"Don't play games. Just get on the bed" Draco said pushing Harry on the bed that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Are… are you sure Draco," Harry asked.

"Positive," Draco said before pouncing on Harry and giving him a very passionate kiss. In a matter a seconds they were both naked and panting after the kiss. Draco then started kissing down Harry's jaw making Harry moan. When he got to the nipples he tweaked one in his hand and sucking on the other one.

"Ohhh Draco," Harry moaned.

"Yes," Draco said smirking.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me," Harry said.

"No I think I just gonna play with you for a bit," Draco replied. Before Harry could complain Draco started to toy with his balls massaging them and licking the underside of Harry's cock. Then from the side table next to the bed he got a leather cock ring.

"You're not getting any release until you beg for it Potter," Draco said.

"Why should I,I can take this stupid ring off," Harry said. He then tried to take the ring off but before he could ropes from the corners of the bed tied him down to the bed.

"Not gonna Happen Potter, your ass is mine," Draco said smirking.

**Ok a few things o say 1) I appologize for the threats I'v been saying as it turns out I think my computer isn't accepting any e-mails from oh well 2) I am done with the smut in this story i kno you're all sad but that leads me into my third statement 3) I'm almost almost done with this story but don't be sad because 4) I'm gonna write a nother yaoi story after this and since I can't wai to tell you I tell you now It's gonna be a Pokemo story and if I do say so myself my ideas for it are amazing well until next week Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok here is another amazing chapter of truth or Dare as I said ther ewon't be any more sex in the story, I know so sad, but I did give you like five sex sceanes so deal. SO diclamer time don't own the caracters or setting. so enjoy chapter 8.**

Chapter 8

The Monday after the game when the twins had showed up the Headmistress professor McGonagall had called Harry to her office during his History of Magic class with professor Binns. He gladly left and ran to professor McGonagall's office. When he got to her office he knocked on the door and He heard Professor McGonagall tell him to come in.

"Hello Professor," Harry said. When he looked around the room he saw that Draco was in the room too but when he gave him a curious look all Draco did was shrug.

"I assume both of you are curious as to why you were called here," Professor McGonagall asked.

"es professor," Draco and Harry replied.

"Well then let's get to the case then shall we," Professor McGonagall said "First Harry please take a seat." When Harry sat down she continued. "First of all the schools staff would like to congratulate you on uniting the student body."

"Thank you professor," Harry and Draco said.

"Second of all," professor McGonagall continued "The staff also knows the um… circumstances of your… relationship." Harry and Draco just starred at her until Harry finally built up some nerve.

"Um professor what exactly are you saying," Harry said slightly scared about her answer.

"Well the whole school, teachers included, know that you are dating," professor McGonagall said. Both Harry and Draco were flabbergasted by this comment shocked that any of the teachers had found out about their relationship. "Oh don't be so shocked do you think the teachers of this school were that oblivious. I mean really you two had suddenly starting hanging out with each other over night, then you have to get your friends to guard you from hoards of fangirls, and most importantly of all there are so many girls crying in the bathrooms because apparently 'the two most hottest guys in the school are dating' I mean haven't you noticed how sullen the female population of this school has become in the past two weeks alone."

"Is… is that why you called us here for professor?" Draco asked.

"Well yes and no. It seems someone let slip to Horus about you two," professor McGonagall told them.

"Oh that would have been us my father broke into our Potions class mad about us dating. Why, was that bad," Draco said.

"Yes unfortunately Horus has always had a very lose mouth and many connections to many news papers so now you two are front page news here," Professor McGonagall said Handing them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Scandal at Hogwarts

This reporter has it on good word that our savior Harry Potter has someone special in his life. Who you may ask is this secret love to Mr. Potter. Well from what this reporters hears I it's none other than Draco Malfoy. Yes Draco Malfoy son of the infamous Luscious Malfoy a well know Death Eater who has been pardoned due to insistent request from Mr. Potter on the grounds that he had actually helped him in the battle of Hogwarts. While this reporter is baffled as to why Mr. Potter is dating this boy of questionable quality one important fact stands out. Harry Potter Is Gay!!! How will this affect the public's opinion of him Go to Pg 5 for more of the story...

"What the Hell" Harry said.

"My sentiments exactly Mr. Potter which leads me to some unfortunate news. There have been swarms of owls coming to me for an interview of you and Mr. Malfoy,"

"Ok well then we might as well get it over with, if it's ok with you Dray," Harry said.

"Yeah your right the sooner this is over with the sooner we can relax," Draco said.

"Good because the reporters have been banging at our doors since the article came out," Professor McGonagall said "In fact they're in the main hall right now."

"Ok well then let's go greet the masses Dray," Harry said.

"Fine but no lying to them," Draco replied.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well its just that I don't care how famous the world is not going to go on thinking that the great harry Potter dishes it out to his boy friend, no they are going to know that you take it like a good boy," Draco explained.

"Fine," said Harry and they left to face the press.

"Harry Harry over here," A reporter yelled as soon as Draco and harry entered the main Hall.

"No over here Harry," Another reporter said.

"Mr. Potter Mr. Potter are the rumors that you and Mr. Draco Malfoy are dating," another reporter said. After a few minutes of reporters trying to get their attention Harry said

"Listen up we can have an interview but it's going to be on my terms. First of all to answer the most important question yes me and Draco are dating. Second if you want anything else from me you will follow me into the great hall where we can have a more professional interview. Third and finally all articles will be reviewed by me and some close friends of mine to um… check for mistakes in the facts, if anyone has issues with these rules the doors over there." The reporters grumbled some but they all filed into the Great Hall.

"Wow I'm impressed Harry," Draco commended "You really k now how to handle the press."

"Yeah well after the whole Rita Skeeter incident in fourth year I kinda have a hard spot for reporters," Harry replied.

"Aww and I thought I was the only one you got a hard spot for," Draco whispered.

"Shut up Dray you don't want them sneaking that into the paper," Harry told him. They then walked into the room hand in hand. As soon as they sat down the questions started of course the reporters having a bit of sympathy for Harry knowing that he had had some bad issues with reporters asked one question at a time.

"Mr. Potter when did you and Mr. Malfoy start dating?" One reporter asked.

"Um I'd say about a little over a week," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter how did the two of you get together?" Another reporter asked.

"Well every Friday the older students of the school play a friendly game of truth or dare to promote inter house friendships," Harry started.

"It was my turn," Draco recalled "and I had chosen truth because my friend Pansey was the asker and I was slightly afraid what she would make me do."

"Yeah and she asked him to tell us who had the nicest ass in the room," Harry continued.

"Because we were using Verutisyrum I had to say that Harry had the nicest ass," Draco said.

"So then we started dating," Harry said cutting out the sex part not wanting to let that out. Draco nodded having the same feelings to divulging their sex lives.

"Harry has you and Draco ever had sex," a very bold reporter asked.

"That information is private," Harry said.

"You do realize that's like a confession that we did have sex," whispered Draco.

"Yeah but they can't print that because we never said we did," Harry replied.

"Smart," Draco complimented.

"Thanks hun," Harry replied.

"Harry, Draco what do you think of the people who are saying that two men dating is immoral," another reporter asked.

"Well all I can say if this is immoral I don't want to be moral," Harry said grabbing Draco's hand.

"The same goes for me," Draco added giving Harry a small kiss on the cheek. This was met with a chorus of awws from the female reporters and scribbling from the make reporters.

"Harry Draco which one of you is the dominant one in your relationship," a female reporter asked. Harry just looked down with a flush so Draco answered.

"That would be me," Draco said "And I love every minute of it."

The questioning went on for the next couple of hours and ended with a half an hour of picture taking of Harry and Draco. So when they got to their private meeting room they just flopped on the couch and cuddled in front of the fire.

"Wow that took forever," Harry said.

"Yeah but it made me realize something," Draco said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We've never been on an actual date," Draco said.

"Wow I guess you're right, "Harry replied.

"So do you," Draco asked

"Do I wha?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to go out," Draco laughed.

"Well of course," Harry said exited.

**ok so only like two ar three more chapters to the story and i'm sad about that two but as soon as I finish this story I'm gonna write another yaoi fic about a boy his rat and a few surprises. Don't know what I'm talking then you need to pay more attention so please try to read and review I'm still not sure if it'll work though but just review anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so first of all sorry for not updating last week life is getting pretty hectic and we had a party and stuff so i just decided to do it this week. So remember i don't own Harry potter and now enjoy this chapter. But so you know at the end there is a twist so read on and review**

Chapter 9

"Are you sure this doesn't make me look fat Herms," Harry asked freaking out like…  
like… well like a girl on her first date.

"No you look amazing he'll love it," Hermione replied comforting Harry. They were in the Boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower getting Harry ready for his date with Draco. Ron had been there earlier but as soon as Harry had gone, as Ron Called it, "Psycho pouf" he had left.

"Well Ok," Harry said inconvincibly "but I still say it's too casual."

"Harry it isn't too casual it's just casual enough to make it seem like you're not desperate but fancy enough that you know you are serious about this, and it doesn't make you look at it hugs your body in just the right places trust me Draco will be hard pressed to not rape you the second he sees you," Hermione reassured Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said Happy to have such a good friend.

"No, No, No It's all wrong," Draco whined as his best friend, Pansey, tried to reassure him he looked beyond sexy "It looks terrible the cloak ids too long the pants too tight and the shirt is covered in filth."

"You're right," Pansey said knowing how to handle Draco "It is absolutely ugly, the worst outfit in he world. It makes Loony Lovegood look normal."

"No shut up it's the best outfit I have and it makes me look damb sexy as you well know," Draco yelled at her. When he realized what she had done he started to laugh "Sorry Pans I guess it's just pre-date nerves."

"Wait Draco MALFOY is nervous about a date, you must be serious about this boy," Pansey joked.

"Well of course I am, I have been crushing on him since like fifth year," Draco responded.

"Really and what changed in fifth year?" Pansey asked sincerely curious.

"Well I almost always knew I was gay and had always saw how hot he was, but I just considered him for a cheap fuck every now and then," He said "But in fifth year when Dumbledore had left and he was still fighting against Umbridge even though his mentor wasn't there to protect him I saw all the good qualities about him. That he was courageous like a Gryffindor but also very conniving and sneaky like a true Slytherine. He was he boy of my dreams come true. And if this ever leaves this room I'll jinx you so hard you'll feel it in fifth year."

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me," Pansey said "It's your life not mine but you should hurry you have to meet him in fifteen minutes.

"Damn," Draco yelled as ran out of his room out of the common room and up the front doors. When he got there he gasped when he saw Harry. He was wearing a pair of very tight and oh so revealing black leather pants with a slight shine of gold on them. He had on a long sleeve button down red shirt but at the elbows the sleeves had been ripped off.

Harry had been waiting for Draco for a few minutes and he was starting to fear that Draco was skipping out on the date when he heard Draco's gasp, relieved he turned to find him but instead found a god. Draco was wearing a pair of black exactly like his only his shone silver, he had on a green cloak that was unbuttoned at the top of his chest revealing his chiseled features. "Wow," was all Harry could say.

"Wow you," Draco said regaining his composure "so what happened to the one I love all I see is some god in a somewhat similar form."

"Well I'm not sure," Harry said playing along "I'm trying to find my lover too but you can't be him he may be he sexiest person alive but you, you can't be from this world you're so sexy."

"Hey Harry," Draco said "Am I really that sexy."

"Hey yourself," Harry said "And we both know that whatever divine force hands pout the sexy when were born accidentally spilt his whole bag on you."

"Get a move on you bloody poufs," Mr. Filch interrupted "oh I remember the days when we would hang boys by their thumbs for just getting near each other," he mumbled to himself and Mrs. Norris. So Harry and Draco walked to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmead. When they got to the Carriage they found Ginny and Pansey making out.

"Well," Harry whispered "This is unexpected."

"Most deffinatly," Draco replied "Would you like to try sneaking into the carriage and see how long it takes them to notice us?"

"Of course," Harry replied. So they snuck in to the carriage and after a few minutes started to make out since the two girls in front of them didn't seem to notice them.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Pansey said after finally seeing Draco and Harry instantly pulling away from Ginny.

"Huh," Ginny replied still in a daze "Whoa wait when did Harry and Draco get here," then the total implications of what had happened dawned on her "Oh my god I guess you two saw… uh…"

"You two making out," Draco said "Yes and might I add it seem you need to learn when to snogg and when not to snogg."

"Yeah you should have at least waited toll the carriage started moving so as nobody, AKA us, Walks in on you," Harry told them.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag then," Pansey sighed.

"Yeah so then that brings up a very important question," Harry said.

"Yes exactly when did you two hook up and all the details," Draco asked.

"Well after you two ran off during that special t or d night," Ginny started.

"I sorta started crying because I had convinced myself we would get married Draco," Pansey said blushing.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Pansey," Draco said giving Pansey a hug. After a few minutes both Harry and Ginny got angry and pulled them apart. Both at the same time saying "Mine."

So sorry love," Draco said giving harry a small kiss.  
"Yeah sorry babe," Pansey said doing the same for Ginny.

"It's fine so what happened after the crying/" Harry asked.

"Well I went over and tried to cheer her up," Ginny explained.

"And before we knew it we were in a dark corner making out," Pansey finished.

"Well good thing that was short because were in Hogsmead," Harry said. They got out of the carriages and went their separate ways. After a few minutes Draco pulled Harry down a side ally and into section of Hogsmead that Harry had never seen before.

"Um dray, hun, where are we," Harry asked.

"Trust me," Draco said. Harry tried to pester it out of him but Draco wouldn't say a word. Eventually they stopped in front of a seemingly rundown bar.

"Um dray I think this place is condemned," Harry said confused.

"I don't think so," Draco said, and then towards the door he said "The cock crows at midnight and burrows in a hole." Then the door shifted, it was the same door but it was newer and more vibrant looking. "Follow me."

"Um ok," Harry said being dragged into the door. On the other side wasn't a dusty old bar but a very modern and running gay bar and dance club. Harry just gapped in ahww.

"Impressed?" Draco asked the stunned Harry.

"Uh-huh," Harry said nodding barley able to make a coherent sentence "Where… how did you find this place."

"Well I wanted or first date to be special but I also wanted it to be slightly casual. I also was looking for an exclusively gay place so as that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. So I was looking in the Dailey rainbow, a new paper devoted to gay wizards, and this place was in it. So I checked it out yesterday after classes and so here we are," Draco explained "Well come on let's dance." Harry didn't say anything he just followed his boyfriend t the middle of the dance floor. While they were dancing Harry saw a few kids he knew dancing. Then he realized jus thow many gas were actually in the wizard community. In the corner he saw Fred and George fucking each other. Like right next to him he saw Oliver Wood who was snogging some guy from his Quidditch team. Or so harry thought but after they broke apart for air he saw it was Victor Krum. He also saw many kids from the school he didn't really know any of them but he did recognize some of them.

"Draco this place is amazing," Harry said after a few hours at the dance club.

"Yeah but I was wondering if you could come with me," Draco asked

"Oh sure," Harry said, expecting a good hard shag and ready o receive. He and Draco finally found a corner where it was nice and quiet.

"Harry," Draco said "You know I love you right?"

"Of course Draco and I love you," Harry told him.

"Good," Draco said. Then he got on one knee and Harry almost fainted. "Harry Potter I love everything about you and always will, will you marry me." He pulled out a ring case from his sleeve and when he opened it inside was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. I was a golden band that was threaded with silver, in the middle was a big diamond he size of a pea, and right next to it was two tiny rubies and on the side of them were two little emeralds.

"D…Draco I don't know what to say," Harry said bewildered.

"Um how about yes," Draco prompted.

"Oh yes Draco, yes, yes, yes," Harry said taking the ring "Draco it's beautiful."

"Yeah I had it specially made," Draco said "I tried to make it a true representation of our love, and how it escapes all boundaries even the house ones, here let me help me put it on for you." And Draco slipped the ring onto Harry's finger. Then the entire reality of the situation hit Harry.

"Oh my God I'm getting Married, I need to get us tuxes and we need to find somewhere to get married, OMG am I going to… Mmmph" Harry was interrupted mid rant by a pair of soft loving lips.

**So yeah great chapter huh. well so you know that this is almost over I'm thinking abou making next chapter the finalk chapter. so ok until next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay i'm finally updaing, sorry campping trip no technology allowed. Yeah I know scarry. So I will stop rambling on and let you read.**

Chapter 10

"Oh my god I'm actually here actually getting married," Harry said looking at himself in a mirror. He and Draco had decided they would both wear tuxes but his was slightly more feminine but he was Happy just the same.

"Good Harry I'm glad to see that you're not freaking out," Hermione said.

"Yeah most brides or uke husbands get all nervous before hand and start saying that they can't do this," Ginny said examining the tux trying to find what was missing.

"Well I know with all my heart that Draco loves me and I love him," Harry said slightly teary-eyed.

"Aww that's so sweet," Pansey said. Even though she was originally Draco's friend she had become very close to Harry as the wedding was planned. It didn't' hurt either that she was dating Ginny.

"'Arry," Hagrid said walking into the room "It's time."

"Oh my god, ok breath, breath," Harry said to himself as he got ready to walk down the aisle. When the music started Harry nearly fainted but he took a deep breath focusing on Draco at the end of the aisle. What felt like hours was only a few minutes but finally he made it to the end of the aisle.

"Well the hard parts over," Draco whispered to harry jokingly.

"Yeah all we have to do now is to say vows, say "I do', and try not to kiss longer than a minute or two," Harry replied. The actually wedding went by so fast that before he knew it they were saying "I do". But then finally they were released to the reception. The rest of the night was one huge blur to Harry, but he didn't care because one of the few things he did remember was that he got to spend the whole night with Draco. The next day they had moved into the house that Draco had bought for them.

10 Years Later

It was little Adrian's first year and Harry was so proud of his little girl. She was their only girl and Harry was proud that she didn't look scared when she got on the Hogwarts Express with her older twin brothers Nicholas and Damian.

"Now you two be nice to your little sister," Harry heard Draco tell the boys.

"Yes dad," They both said annoyed. Harry smiled glad that Hermione had figured out how to make same sex babies without the dangers.

"Pa Pa," Adrian asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Why are all those people looking at you and Dad funny," She asked.

"Well," Draco said walking over "You Pa Pa here is pretty famous."

"Really?" The twins said awed walking over as well.

"Well see back when we were in school we found out how much we loved each other and started dating," Draco said "Then when we got married everyone was very impressed and we helped open up a new world of relationships and acceptance."

"Yes," Harry said sarcastically "and me killing the baddest wizard in existence didn't' have anything to do with it."

"Nope I'm pretty sure it was our love," Draco said kissing harry on the cheek with a chorus of ews from the kids.

"Now you kids behave at school," Harry said as the train signaled the departure bell "And be sure to write." Harry stared as his beloved children drove away and didn't even realize draco was holding him until he whispered in his ear.

"Aren't you glad we have such wonderful kids?"

"Yes but I'm glad they aren't going to be in the house,"

"And why would that be."

"Well now we can have some real fun," and with that Harry dragged Draco home.

**So listen if you are unsure this is the ending I know too short and stuff well I couldn't think of any other way to end it so deal this was a great story. So yep in a few weeks or so I will start a new storry of... oh wait I'm gona surprise you so wwai for the story. Reviews are appreciated even if I still don't get them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys I have gotten a few messages and such abou the grammar and spelling of names in this story. I just wanted to let oyu know that I will be edditing the story this summer hopefully and will try to take out any problems. Also the entire ladst chapter will probably go through an overhaul, it was really rushed and I never really liked it much myself. Again i just wanted to let all you guys know thanks for being such awesome fans.

Love Thinker27


End file.
